


Reuniting

by Jestana



Series: Jedi Besties and Side Stories [18]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Don't copy to another site, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Apparently, reuniting a triad is harder than it sounds.
Relationships: Kira Carsen/Felix Iresso/Theron Shan
Series: Jedi Besties and Side Stories [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/332494
Kudos: 2





	Reuniting

**Author's Note:**

> I've rolled [Kira](https://swtor-swamp.tumblr.com/tagged/Consular!Kira) and [Felix](https://swtor-swamp.tumblr.com/tagged/Trooper!Felix) from [Jedi Besties](https://archiveofourown.org/series/332494) as characters in swtor, mainly so I could do the romances in-game and get screenshots. Unfortunately, once I got through KotET on Kira, I had to choose between Theron and Felix for her. I picked Felix, since the Felix character didn't have to choose. However, I was still annoyed that we couldn't have more than one romance. Not everyone is monogamous! So, I wrote this ficlet as if Kira was the Outlander/Alliance Commander and she didn't have to choose between Theron and Felix. So there.

"After you, well-- I tried going back to the SIS, but it didn't feel right for me anymore." Theron told Kira as they sat in one of the private rooms off the cantina on Odessan. "Besides, Felix was just as determined to find you, so we stuck together, following up leads with our contacts."

Kira looked around pointedly. She searched for familiar faces with every new recruit, but none were the ones she _really_ wanted to see. "And Felix?"

"He-- I don't know. I came home from a meeting with a contact and he was gone." Theron looked troubled, taking a sip of his drink. "He left a note, saying he'd found a lead and wanted to follow up on it before the trail went cold. I haven't had any other news of him since."

Kira frowned deeply. She didn't need to Force to know Theron was telling the truth and it'd hurt when he'd found the note. Scooting closer, she asked, "What about the rest of our friends? Mei, Zu, Vort, Te'rund?"

"Mei and Zu joined the fight against Zakuul. So did most of the others as far as I know." Theron wrapped his arm around Kira's shoulders. "After the treaty, they all kind of... scattered. Most of the Jedi Order went to ground. Mei and Zu headed here to Wild Space, but I haven't had any news of them since then. You know how much Nadia and Vort love each other. Wherever you find one, the other one will be there, too."

Giggling, Kira nodded. "Yes, I'm sure you're right. Te'rund and Ashara?"

"Disappeared along with everyone else." Theron shrugged again. "Jina and Naulia are still on Carrick. You should be able to visit with them at least."

Kira nodded, smiling at the thought of seeing them again. Her smile faded after a moment and she asked, "What about Master Satele?"

"She disappeared along with everyone else." Theron sighed heavily. "Without you or the SIS, I didn't have any reason to stay in Republic space."

She sat up so she could kiss his cheek. "So you decided to help Lana."

"Well, we sort of reached out to each other," Theron admitted with a rueful chuckle. "Being a Sith worked to her advantage on Zakuul, so I stayed back and recruited people. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to thaw you out."

Kira smiled, cupping his cheek with one hand. "You're here now and that's what matters."

"Yeah." His voice was hoarse whisper, his hand trembling a little as he cupped her cheek in return. "Stars, I've missed you, Kira."

Still smiling, she stretched up to kiss him, light and hesitant. Much to her pleasure, he kissed her back with interest, pulling her closer. She gladly pressed as close to him as she could, moaning a little. "I've missed you, too, Theron. So much."

"We'll find Felix. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

*

Felix had forgotten how it felt to walk where he wanted when he wanted. He'd met a lot of the Alliance members over the past few days as he waited for Kira to get back from her mission with Theron and Lana. Some he recognized, such as Qyzen, Teeseven, Tam'ra, Aric, Elara, and Yuun. Regardless of whether he knew the people or not, they all gave him space and time to get his bearings, to get used to being free again. His favorite place to go was the landing field where Kira's ship waited, ready to fly. He liked to stand near the cliff and just drink in the wild beauty spread out below him. As he stood there, a tickling at the back of his mind that he'd not felt in _years_ caused him to turn around. He smiled when he saw Kira already running towards him across the grass. When she was close enough, she practically threw herself at him. Felix caught her easily, holding her as tight as he could, burying his face in her hair and just breathing in her scent. For her part, Kira held him just as tightly, her face pressed into the crook of his neck and shoulder for likely a similar reason. Uncounted minutes later, they pulled back enough to kiss each other, deep and hungry and loving. When they reluctantly parted to catch their breath, Felix asked, "Where's Theron? I've missed him, too."

"I-- he--" Kira gulped, her happy smile crumpling, and she just burst into tears, burying her face in his chest. Felix held her, gently rubbing her back. Clearly, something had happened while she was gone. Come to think of it, Theron should have been right behind her.

He waited patiently for Kira to finish crying. He'd get his answers soon enough. When she finally stopped shaking and her sobs tapered off to the occasional sniffle, he quietly asked, "Feel better now?"

"A little." Kira slowly straightened up, staying close to him." Sorry about crying like that."

Felix shook his head, kissing away the tear tracks on her cheeks. "No, don't apologize for it. Clearly, you needed to cry and I'd gladly hold you again."

"Sweet talker." Smiling weakly, Kira stretched up to kiss his cheek. Sighing, she asked, "What did the others tell you about where I was?"

He shrugged slightly. "Just that you were on a mission with Theron and Lana."

"Figures." She sighed again. "We were on Umbara, trying to capture a shipment of Adegan crystals before the Empire could."

Felix frowned at that. "These crystals, can they be used in lightsabers?"

"Yes, but they have other applications, of course." Kira seemed pleased that he'd figured that out. "Anyway, we were also there because there's a traitor in the Alliance." Her breath hitched and she pressed even closer. "Apparently, that traitor is Theron."

Gently, Felix eased Kira back so he could see her face properly. She gazed back, her expression miserable. He shook his head and let her press close to him once more. "That doesn't make sense. Theron was just as desperate to find you as me. Why would he betray you after all this time?"

"That's my thought, too." Kira sounded relieved, her arms tightening around his waist. "Lana is too upset by his betrayal to accept the idea."

He rolled his eyes at that. "She's also a Sith. They don't take betrayal very well."

"A very good point." Kira sighed deeply. "Anyway, we managed to survive the train crash he caused and tried to catch up to him, but we couldn't. So we came back to Odessan and I sent out a message on the Holonet, asking him to come home."

Felix closed his eyes and rested his cheek against her hair. "I wish I'd been there for you. I'm sorry I wasn't."

"If I don't need to apologize for crying, then you don't need to apologize for being a prisoner of Zakuul," Kira countered tartly. "Theron said you disappeared trying to follow a lead. Bey'wan said you've been a prisoner. What happened?"

He laughed sheepishly. "I got a tip that you'd been sighted on Zakuul. I knew the information wouldn't be good for long, so I decided to follow up on the tip alone."

"That hurt Theron, you know," Kira told him quietly, shifting so she could give him a stern look.

Felix grimaced. "Yeah, it was stupid of me, but I was desperate to find you. The Knights were waiting for me as soon as I landed."

"It was a setup." Kira scowled darkly, her grip on his shirt tightening.

He nodded, taking a deep breath. "Bingo. Somehow, a scientist named Jarak discovered the holocron in my head and decided I was too valuable to kill."

"Wait, _Jarak_? Anomid, wore a white robe?" Kira asked, her gaze sharpening.

Felix nodded again, raising his eyebrows. "You know him?"

"I met him. He--" Kira shook her head slightly, and then focused on Felix. "He tried to get the data out of your head, didn't he?"

He pressed his lips together and nodded yet again. "He did. The things he did to me... Let's just say I'm glad I don't remember what the _Empire_ did to me."

"I have an inkling." Kira shuddered and pressed close to him again. "If it's any consolation, Jarak's dead now. I'm not sure what killed him, but he can't experiment on anyone anymore."

Felix knew he should be sad about the man's death, but he was vindictively glad. "It _is_ a consolation, Kira. Thank you for telling me."

"Did the Republic do anything? I know Theron--" She stopped, took a breath, and continued, "We've been looking for you."

He shook his head, "They knew I'd been captured. They knew about the experiments, and they didn't do a _damn_ thing to rescue me. Just listed me as 'missing in action' and called it a day."

"Oh, Felix." Kira hugged him once again.

Felix gladly returned the hug, resting his cheek against her hair. " I gave my life to the Republic and they just... turned their backs on me. It feels like you're the only one I can trust." He took a deep breath and let it out in a shuddering sigh. "I thought I'd given up on people. But then the Alliance you built... your people... saved me. Should've known the last heroes in the galaxy would follow you."

"Stoppit," Kira muttered, burying her face in his neck.

Chuckling, he continued. "You know... all those years, the only thing that kept me from giving up... was the thought of seeing you and Theron again. After all this, I'm not the same person you fell for. I'll understand if you'd... rather not deal with that." Kira started to speak, but he tightened his arms around her, determined to finish his speech. "But one thing hasn't changed--you're still everything to me. You and Theron. I'll love you both for the rest of my days, if you let me."

"We always knew you would come back to us, Felix," Kira told him, gently easing back to meet his gaze. "We never stopped loving you."

Relief flooded through him. The hug and the kiss had seemed pretty clear, but hearing Kira say the words just-- "I've waited so long to hear you say that."

"I've waited a long time to say it." Smiling, Kira stretched up to kiss him again.

When they parted, he lightly pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm finally home again. I'll fight for you to my last breath. No matter what gets thrown at us, I'll be here. Always."

"Now we just need to get _Theron_ back." Kira murmured, tracing his tattoo with the tips of her fingers. "I refuse to believe that he's betrayed me."

Felix closed his eyes and sighed softly. "I can't believe it, either. I'm sure it's a spy thing."

"Same here."

*

"So... what do you say?" Theron asked, offering his hand to Kira, his heartbeat loud and fast in his ears. "Are we still a team?"

Smiling, she gently brushed his hand aside and stepped forward to hug him. "You risked your life for us. There's _always_ a place for you here."

"Thank the stars." Theron hugged her back, gladly breathing in her scent once again. "I don't know what I would've done if you'd said no."

Kira's grip tightened briefly. "I'd _never_ say no, Theron."

"I'll... give you some privacy," Lana announced, walking away.

Reluctantly, they pulled back from the hug and Kira led him out to the landing field where she kept her ship when she wasn't using it. Theron was encouraged to realize that she kept hold of his hand. Deciding it was best to break the ice, he told her, "Every night since I left, I've had the same nightmare. You're walking away--and no matter how fast I run, I can't catch up." He sighed, twining their fingers together. "Leaving you there on Umbara... it destroyed me. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for it. Especially since we'd had no news of Felix."

"I won't pretend it didn't hurt, Theron," Kira answered quietly, gently squeezing his hand.

Theron stopped and turned to face Kira. "I... I know I don't deserve it... but can you give your idiot spy boyfriend one more chance?"

"You don't need another chance," Kira told him, her smile radiant. "I'll always love you, whatever comes."

With that, she pulled him into a kiss, hard and desperate. He gladly returned the kiss, his arms tight around Kira. "Thank the stars. I just wish Felix was here, too."

"Your wish is my command, Theron," Felix answered from behind Theron.

Startled, he straightened up and spun around. Standing barely a meter away was Felix Iresso. Instead of the Republic-issue armor, he now wore standard mercenary armor with the Alliance symbol on the shoulders. "Felix?"

"In the flesh." Smiling, Felix spread open his arms in silent invitation.

Almost without thinking, Theron stumbled towards him and hesitantly reached up to touch his face, his fingers tracing the tattoo automatically. Felix closed his eyes and leaned into the touch with a sigh. "Oh, Felix. I've _missed_ you."

"I missed you, too," Felix told him quietly.

That was too much for Theron. Making a wounded sound, he pulled Felix into a kiss, just as hungry and desperate as the one he'd shared with Kira. Eagerly returning the kiss with a moan, Felix pulled Theron close. He clung tightly to Felix, even when they parted to catch their breath, hardly aware that tears fell freely down his cheeks. "Where did you _go_?"

"I'm sorry." Felix looked away, his expression contrite. "I should've waited for you, I know. Turns out, it was a setup."

Theron stared at him in shock and dismay. "You _should_ have waited for me."

"But he didn't and you acted on information without consulting anyone, either, Theron," Kira pointed out, joining them.

Both men wrapped an arm around Kira and she wrapped an arm around each of them. "Yeah, but I had a good reason for not consulting anyone."

"What she's trying to say is that we've all screwed up," Felix interrupted, and then reached up to trail his fingers over Theron's scalp. "What happened to your _hair_?"

Kira giggled as Theron gave Felix an offended look. "I _told_ you it was bad."

"It is _not_ ," Theron objected, and then blinked. "Wait, when did you join the Alliance, Felix?"

He sighed softly. "While you were on Umbara, apparently."

"The Force either has a horrible sense of humor or a beautiful sense of irony," Kira added, making a face.

In a way, it was a relief to know that he hadn't left Kira alone after all. Still, "I'll never leave you again if I can help it." He looked from one to the other. "Either of you. I'll spend the rest of my life showing you two how much I love you."

"Theron Shan..." Felix eyed him, and then glanced at Kira.

Kira grinned as she added, "That sounded an awful lot like a marriage proposal."

"W-what? I didn't... I mean, if you really... do you?" Theron glanced back and forth between his lovers, not sure if he should be panicking or not.

Felix glanced at Kira and gave her a nod. "Well, we'd been discussing the idea of marriage, even before Zakuul invaded."

"And we decided we'd only get married if _you_ married us, too." Kira reached into her pocket and held up a box.

At a nod from each of them, Theron took it and opened it. Inside were three rings, each with a cluster of three different-colored gems. He recognized Jinalee's work and drew in a breath. "I-- you-- wait, what?"

"Theron Shan..." Felix dropped to one knee.

Kira dropped to one knee beside Felix. "Will you marry us?"

"I-- oh, kriff--" He dropped to his knees in front of them and hugged them both. "Yes, I will."

They hugged him back, laughing. Theron smiled as they carefully slid the engagement rings onto each other's fingers. "I love you, Theron, Kira."

"I love you, Felix, Theron."

"I love you, Kira, Felix."

**Author's Note:**

> For the record: Vort and Nadia are on Ossus (as if he'd let her disappear somewhere without him). Te'rund and Ashara also disappeared. Not sure where they've gone. Mei and Alte disappeared with Scourge in search of Tenebrae's body. So, they're the ones who show up at the end of Onslaught.


End file.
